As Long As We're Together
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: Whatever happened, as long as they we're together. They would be fine


_**A/N: Yeah! I do not know where I got this … srs. It just "pop" into my mind. **____** So yeah …. I do not know where this went. But still It's Jucy. And this is dedicated to my RP Family, once again. **_

It felt so real to Lucy. It was like reality, which it is actually, everything that was currently happening around her were all real. Everything … Especially the thing that happened to Jett

Lucy stood there in the hallway of the hospital …. Just standing there, her mind going blank. She didn't notice the doctors and the nurses pass her, she didn't notice an eight-year old kid in a stretcher pass her… All she could think of was Jett and blood and then nothing else

_**Blood**_

Blood everywhere.

_On her clothes_

_On the side of her face_

_On her hands_

_On her hair_

But she didn't care; all she cared for at the moment was Jett

"Jett Stetson" A doctor called out, Lucy didn't even hear him come near her. " He is stable at the moment but … " The doctor trailed off.

Relief, that's what Lucy was currently feeling. She didn't care what the doctor was saying, all she wanted to know was that her Jett was alive and well and _breathing._

"Ms Stone? Are you listening to me?" The doctor asked

"I … Sorry" Lucy said, ashamed that she zoned out like that

"Look, I said that Jett was stable but …. His left arm was punctures by the sharp glass from the window"

"….. And?" Lucy asked, nervousness taking over her voice. Something didn't feel right. If Jett was okay why did they have to add a "but" in it?

"And now his whole left arm is temporarily paralyzed" The doctor concluded.

_Paralyzed. _Did Lucy hear that right? Did the doctor just say that … Jett's whole left arm was … paralyzed?

"W-w-what?"

"I'm sorry. But you can see him now if you like. His in 3H, the nurse will assist you there. May I be excuse? I have another patient to attend to" The doctor rambled on.

Lucy just nodded in response to the doctor's question. She thought everything was okay, that Jett would be fine but it was the exact opposite. After all the miracles that happened between them, this had to happen.

She had to see Jett, right now. She saw the nurse the doctor was pertaining to, Lucy followed the nurse until she could see the room numbers turning into 3

_3C_

_3D_

_3E_

_3F_

_3G_

**3H**

The nurse left her there, she slowly reached for the doorknob but she didn't dare twist it. _What's wrong?_ She asked herself. She thought about what was about to happen when she walks in, what would Jett's reaction be? Would he blame her? Does he not want to see her? How about his arm? Does it still look the same?

A billion questions were going on through Lucy's mind right now …. It was awful. But there was this one question that stood before the rest …

_Will he be the same?_ Lucy didn't mean it physically; she meant it mentally and emotionally.

Lucy didn't care nor will she care what Jett looks like, all she cared about was how Jett was gonna cope with all of this. Lucy knew Jett just like Jett knew Lucy, he would keep everything inside of him until he bursts or maybe explodes. He didn't want to burden anyone with his problems, so he coped with them

She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she finally gained the courage to twist the door know it felt like she was being chocked to death. ….. Not literally, of course

When she finally fully twisted the door know, she pushed it open and then walked in and saw Jett, looking at the ceiling in deep thought. His right arm was in perfect view, since it was facing the door. But his left arm was fully casted, a beam-thing supporting it. She wondered what it actually looked liked underneath those bandages

"Lucy?" Jett …. His voice sounded so scared yet so strong.

"… Yeah, it's me" _Why was she so toungue-tied right now?_ She didn't know what to say nor do, I mean, it's her first time being in a situation like this so she wasn't actually a professional when it comes to things like these

It was her fucking fault. _**HER. **_ Not the car, not Jett, not the other guy, not the traffic light … No … It was hers. If she didn't ask Jett to go to the amusement park then none of this would have happened

They wouldn't have gotten into an accident if it wasn't for her. Jett's left arm should be still okay, if it wasn't because of her.

"Lucy, come her will ya" Jett said, patting the empty space beside him

Lucy, in return, nodded her head and silently walked towards Jett's bed while her head was down, the floor was suddenly becoming so fascinating to her.

"What's wrong? Lucy?" Jett asked, worry and concern etched in his voice

"Not-Nothing" Lucy stuttered. Jett shouldn't be concerned for her, it was _her fucking fault_ that he was in a hospital bed right now. If it wasn't for her stupid invitation for the both of them to go to the amusement park then this would have been prevented

"**I don't blame you, I mean …. You do know that right? That I will never blame you for something like this?" Jett said, still patting the vacant spot on his bed, motioning for Lucy to sit, she humbly complied to the injured boy's wishes**

"…**. But .. It feels like it" She said softly, if Jett wasn't so near her he wouldn't have heard that, at all.**

"**Well … Then I'm blaming myself as well" **_**WHAT?!**_ This guy had the right to blame himself when, he, himself is the victim of this whole ordeal? Typical ….

"Jett! I-"

"No! If you blame yourself them I'm blaming myself as well! I don'y care what you say or do!"

"Jett-"

"NO!"

"Jett will you-"

"I will blame myself if you-"

Jett was cut off by a kiss from his lover, of course. The kiss was full of love, compassion, sincerity and it was guilty-free. None of them wanted to break the kiss, but sadly, other air they breathe had other plans.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Lucy chanted when just as there lips part, their foreheads now connected to one another. Jett sighed, giving his lover another kiss

"Didn't I tell you that you are not to blame? Didn't I?"

"I know …. But I just … It's-"

"Do you have to kiss me again?" Jett teased, puckering his lips up for his lover to take

"No …. But I will" Lucy said, kissing her lover once again. Once again … A kiss happened, between them. They could conquer anything, they could conquer everything …. They will. Together.

After the kiss, they both laid together on Jett's hospital bed, snuggled up to one another.

They just proved it; no one can destroy their love. Accident or not, they still have each other … And that's what they had in mind when they welcomed slumber into their eyes.

"Jett! I told you not to do anything rash!"

"What?! I was just getting the cereal box on the top shelf! What's wrong with that?"

"You could hurt your arm! And why couldn't you have just waited for me?"

"Because you take too long to shower and I'm hungry"

"Urrghh! I swear sometimes your part kid or something" Lucy joked

"Well …. At least you love me" Jett teased

"Nope, no I don't"

"What? You don't love me anymore? How could you? There's another guy it there? Is he prettier than me?" Jett faked gasp that got Lucy to burst into a fit of laughter

"You really are something? Now move! I'll get the cereal" Lucy said, nicely shoving Jett out of the way. She stood on her tip toes and got the cereal that her lover desired

It was 5 months ever since the accident, 5 months ever since their lives changed, 5 months ever since Jett's left arm was temporarily paralyzed.

Ever since then Lucy has been a hawk when it comes to Jett. Jett, in return always soothes Lucy, he always comforts her during the nights telling her it isn't her fault, telling her that she was not to blame and telling her all kinds of things tha she needed to hear from him.

They were now peacefully living in a condo; they afforded it with a little help from Lucy's parents and both of their savings. They now had a nice condo, perfect for the couple.

Jett was attending therapy every week, to enlighten the use of his left arm. The therapist said that Jett was improving, greatly. But sad to say five months later still …. Nothing has happened.

They were both holding unto that little hope that maybe Jett's left arm would still be of use, but …. They were losing it. Both of them.

But they kept on saying that …. It doesn't matter. No, it doesn't They still had each other, so what if Jett's arm was paralyzed? They can still cuddle, hug, kiss and do all kinds of stuff together, it may be limited, but still.

They had each other; they could face any problem, disaster and/or accident together. They may not hold unto hope but they surely will hold unto each other

_What'cha think? Lame? Retard? Stupid? Review and tell me! _

_Oh! Btw me and my friends made a fandom of Jucy. It's called Juicers. XD lol The things me and my friends think of. Lol. Anyway if you wanna join, you can! No pay, no interest and no tax. Totally free._

_So I'll be posting the Kames next or maybe a Jucy smut … Whichever my mind and heart wants to, but I'll be posting it on Saturday or Friday. Since it's all Saints Day and my cousins are visiting. Soo yeah __ Ariane! Here it is! BLEH. XD_

_REVIEW~Anne~_


End file.
